Slave
by comade
Summary: Bonnie est devenue une esclave, et malheureusement, Damon n'est jamais venu la sauver. "Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir, je ne veux plus te faire de mal." /se situe dans le tome 5/


_**Bonjour, et merci d'être passé voir mon one-shot (qui est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai écris), j'attends vos avis, et je la modifierais sûrement après. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, je ne sais pas quoi... Enfin bon, bonne lecture!**_

 ** _Disclaimers : Journal d'un vampire ne m'appartient -malheureusement- pas._**

...

Des mains venaient toucher ses jambes, la souillant un peu plus à chaque toucher. Elle restait debout, stoïque, devant une foule de clients prêts à acheter une esclave, même si elle savait qu'elle était bien plus que ça.

 _« Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi on a été séparée en deux groupes à notre arrivée ?»_

La jeune fille sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en voyant un homme la pointer du doigt, aussitôt rajouté sur une liste qui n'allait pas tarder à s'allonger. Elle avait été choisie. Là où son cauchemar se terminait, son enfer commençait.

 _« Nous ne sommes pas que des esclaves Bonnie. »_

Une brise légère vint caresser sa peau découverte lorsque de nouveaux clients entrèrent. Elle était habillée de sous-vêtements noirs. Elle était quasiment nue, nue et souillée. La rousse croisa le regard de celle qui était autrefois sa voisine durant les nuits froides, et la vit se faire tirer par le bras. Les enchères étaient finies pour elle. Elle venait d'être achetée. Paniquée, la petite blonde lui lança un regard de détresse, mais Bonnie ne put rien faire.

 _« Il n'y a aucun moyen de t'échapper. Arrête d'espérer, la chute sera moins dure.»_

Son cœur se serra violemment en apercevant l'innocente Carrie emmenée vers un vieux homme au visage sombre et au regard plein de désir. Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, et ses genoux flanchèrent, mais elle sentit le regard oppressant de leur gardienne lui brûlé le dos. La rousse se tint alors droite, et garda ses prunelles brunes fixées sur un point invisible au fond de la salle, serrant la mâchoire, contenant un hurlement de détresse, de désespoir.

 _Damon... Je t'en supplie..._ Une main lui attrapa brutalement le bras, l'enchaînant à son destin. On la tira de force hors de l'estrade, et l'emmena vers un homme qui la répugnait autant que les autres, rien que par sa présence. Elle tenta vainement de se débattre, mais l'emprise sur elle était trop forte, et elle sut lire dans le regard de l'acheteur que ça le rendait furieux. Bonnie baissa alors les bras, et retint son souffle le temps de ravaler ses larmes.

Après tout, elle arrivait bientôt à la fin non ? Elle allait être achetée, Damon ne savait même pas qu'elle avait été capturée, et peut-être même qu'à l'instant précis, il se fichait complètement de son sort. Pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé dans cette vieille pièce sombre si ce n'était pas le cas ? Bonnie ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même.

« Esclave numéro cinquante-huit, Bonnie McCullough. Achetée à quatorze heures dix. »

On lui arracha son bracelet d'identification à la cheville, et elle reçut une simple couverture pour se couvrir le temps du voyage, avant que son ''maître'' ne lui donne de quoi s'habiller décemment. La rousse ne releva pas une seule seconde le regard sur son visage. Brisée, elle se contentait d'avancer au rythme de ses pas, lançant un dernier regard à Carrie, un regard entendu, une promesse de survivre.

Bonnie pensa quelques secondes à s'enfuir au moment de leur sortie du bâtiment, mais la poigne enserrant son avant-bras, et sa faiblesse physique l'en dissuadèrent. Elle pouvait aussi essayer de lui jeter un sort, mais cette fois-ci, c'était son état mental qui entrait en cause. La jeune esclave se laissa alors traînée dans une vieille diligence en assez bon état, faisant devinée une classe sociale assez aisée.

Pendant tout le chemin, elle sentait le regard des habitants de la Dimension Noire sur elle. Ils la dévisageaient, elle et ses sous-vêtements noirs, elle et sa stupide couverture autour des épaules qui s'arrêtait au bassin, dévoilant ses jambes nues. Mais elle ne les regarda pas. Elle fixait la serrure à côté d'elle, cherchant un moyen de la déverrouiller. Bonnie ne releva son regard qu'une seule fois. Quand Damon entra dans son champ de vision, et quand leur regard se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne la vit pas immédiatement, mais quand il vit les yeux noisette de la médium, il remarqua tout de suite la couverture qui la couvrait, puis son habit léger, et ses jambes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que la petite rousse sorte de son champ de vision.

Ce fut à cause de ce manque de réaction que Bonnie crut à une simple illusion. Sinon, pourquoi le croiserait-elle aujourd'hui ? Et si c'était vraiment lui, pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas intervenu ? Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que tout était fini. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle devait arrêter d'agir comme Bonnie McCullough. Elle devait arrêter d'attendre qu'on la sauve. Après tout, Carrie le lui avait bien fait comprendre, en arrêtant d'espérer, on s'évite des souffrances inutiles.

« Descend. » lui ordonna brutalement une voix, l'interrompant dans ses pensées

Bonnie cligna des yeux, et vit l'homme sortir, se dirigeant devant une demeure plutôt modeste, mais très luxueuse comparée aux autres. Elle le rejoignit, et le vit sortir une clef de sa poche. Son regard se posa alors sur une ruelle à sa droite. La jeune fille s'arrêta de respirer, puis regarda à nouveau l'homme devant elle. _Arrête d'hésiter._ lui ordonna une voix dans sa tête. _Arrête, fonce, Damon ne viendra pas, tu dois être courageuse, arrête d'avoir peur._

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et ce fut comme un signal d'alarme pour elle. Bonnie s'élança alors vers la ruelle, malgré le béton écorchant ses pieds découverts, malgré les cris furieux derrière elle la menaçant de la tuer. Elle courrait, s'enfuyait, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Bonnie devait être sa propre sauveuse, parce que ces deux semaines d'esclavages l'avaient assoiffée de liberté, mais surtout parce que son corps transit de peur ne demandait qu'une chose : se libérer de sa cage.

La rousse tourna brusquement, et sentit sa couverture s'accrocher à l'angle du mur. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes, mais entendit les pas de son maître se rapprocher, et avec remords, abandonna la seule chose qui lui permettait de paraître habillée de façon décente.

Sa course continua encore pendant quelques rues, et Bonnie remarqua que celles-ci lui semblaient familières. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court, et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Elle se ralentit, prit une énorme bouffée d'air, comme si ses poumons la lâchaient, et regarda autour d'elle. Les éclats de voix se rapprochèrent, la médium se retourna, affolée, et au même moment, se heurta à quelqu'un.

Bonnie se confondit immédiatement en excuses, jetant des regards précipités à celui qui la poursuivait, et s'apprêtait à repartir, quand elle sentit celui qu'elle avait percuté la plaquer contre son torse. _Non, non, il veut me livrer..._ paniqua-t-elle avant de commencer à se débattre. Mais l'homme resserra son emprise sur elle.

« Calme-toi Redbird. »

 _Damon._ La jeune esclave releva brusquement la tête vers celui qui la fixait intensément. Leur échange sembla durer des heures, mais il n'était pas du tout affectif. Damon était inquiet pour elle, et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et Bonnie gardait un regard dur, ce qui semblait être une tâche facile, mais par pour elle, et encore moins avec l'aîné des Salvatore.

« Lâchez mon esclave tout de suite. » ordonna subitement une voix rauque derrière eux

Le regard du vampire se durcit immédiatement alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui venait de qualifier son redbird d'esclave. Menaçant, il lui demanda de partir, immédiatement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'acheteur refusa, et n'eut le temps de dire que deux mots avant que Damon ne lui brise la nuque, puis se retourne, prêt à repartir. Il fit quelques mètres avant de remarquer que Bonnie ne le suivait pas, et se retourna, étonné. Celle-ci grimaçait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses pieds, qui étaient en très mauvais état après avoir marché sur un tas d'éclats de verre durant sa course. Damon leva alors les yeux au ciel, et prit la rousse dans ses bras, la couvrant de sa veste d'uniforme par la même occasion.

Le trajet se faisait silencieux, certes le vampire voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il préférait attendre qu'elle soit soignée, et habillée. Damon voyait le regard que lui lançait son redbird, et ça le dérangeait. Son regard ne reflétait plus la même chose qu'avant. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, il n'avait pas su la protéger. Pire même, il n'avait pas cherché à la protéger. Il l'avait laissé dans une vieille chambre sale pour des semaines, juste parce qu'il voulait redevenir un vampire. Damon l'avait abandonné.

« Où on va ? »

Damon baissa les yeux sur la médium, et resta silencieux. Bonnie fronça alors les sourcils dans un rictus méfiant, et continua.

« Tu me ramènes dans la chambre ? Damon, ils vont me retrouver et... » paniqua-t-elle

« Je t'amène dans un lieu sûr. »

La rousse hocha légèrement la tête, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était enfin en sécurité, elle n'irait pas chez un client, elle ne devrait pas faire ce pourquoi elle aurait été achetée. Malheureusement, cette dernière pensée lui serra le cœur, rien qu'en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait eut, quand l'inconnu qu'elle avait percuté s'était avéré être Damon. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, vite suivie d'autres, et Bonnie ne put retenir le sanglot qui vint la secouer. Elle sentit l'emprise de Damon se resserrer sur elle, alors qu'elle lâchait enfin toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des jours.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bonnie ne repose les pieds à terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans un salon. Son regard se posa sur Damon, interrogateur, auquel il répondit avant même qu'elle ne parle.

« On est chez Sage. Il y a une chambre à l'étage, tu peux aller t'y reposer, il ne t'en voudra pas. »

Le vampire alla ouvrir une armoire, et jeta quelques vêtements à la médium avant de partir dans la cuisine pour passer quelques appels. Bonnie regarda longuement les vêtements, puis poussa un long soupir avant de partir à la recherche d'une quelconque salle de bains.

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs et être entrée dans une chambre, deux placards et des toilettes, Bonnie finit enfin par trouver la pièce recherchée. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et lança la veste d'uniforme qui la couvrait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses prunelles chocolat s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur les deux marques rouges étant restées sur ses chevilles. Son esclavage ne l'avait pas traumatisé, mais... Il lui avait fait prendre conscience du danger constant. Il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, et c'était pour elle la pire des choses, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sourire. La rousse n'arrivait plus à se dire que tout irait bien, parce qu'elle avait déjà vécu le pire, et que cela pouvait recommencer à n'importe quel moment.

Bonnie avait vu cet homme la regarder avec envie, elle avait vu cette jeune fille de douze ans se faire acheter par un vieux vampire de cinquante-six ans, elle avait vu le regard désespéré et perdu de Carrie...

Elle entendit les pas de Damon dans l'escalier, et enfila rapidement ses vêtements, avant de récupérer la veste d'uniforme, mais quand elle se retourna, le vampire était déjà appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, le visage impassible. Bonnie savait qu'il voulait des réponses, et ne voulait pas les lui cacher, mais voulait juste repousser le moment au plus tard possible.

« J'ai besoin de savoir Redbird. »

Bonnie soupira, baissant les yeux, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, rejointe par l'aîné des Salvatore. Ils ne se regardaient pas, et fixaient le sol d'un regard absent.

« Je sais que tu as sûrement besoin de temps pour te remettre, et que tu ne devrais pas en reparler tout de suite, mais... J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne peux pas te récupérer en sous-vêtements, courant dans la rue pieds nues, poursuite par un homme, sans savoir. »

La médium acquiesça lentement, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant une grande inspiration, avant de commencer à lui raconter. Elle lui parla de la chambre, des heures interminables, puis de sa capture, lorsqu'elle était sortie dans la rue. Elle lui expliqua vaguement ses journées en tant qu'esclave, en évitant certains détails, et en arriva à la partie la plus dure à lui avouer. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son récit, sentant le regard compréhensif et inquiet de Damon sur elle, et hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Ne pouvait-elle pas juste lui raconter qu'elle était une simple esclave ?

« Redbird... » soupira le vampire à côté d'elle, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas tout lui révéler

Les mains de porcelaines de la sorcière se resserrèrent sur le tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure, dans un tic qui lui était propre, et commence son récit, prenant place pendant un repas à côté de Carrie.

 _Pour une fois, la salle de restauration était plutôt calme, mais malheureusement, ce silence était dû au fait que la vente aurait lieu dans deux jours. Bonnie traversa la salle, et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à la table de Carrie, avec plusieurs autres esclaves dont la plupart ne parlaient pas. La médium fronça le nez de dégoût en regardant le contenu de son assiette, et décida de plutôt s'attaquer à son pain, avant de remarquer que celui-ci était aussi dur que le banc. Elle prit alors un verre d'eau, et préféra attendre le soir pour manger, là où, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les plats étaient toujours meilleurs._

 _Personne ne parlait, à part Aria, une grande brune, et sa voisine de table, Carrie, discutant vaguement de la vente._

 _« Et... quand on sera vendues, on ira travailler chez le client ? » demanda timidement Bonnie_

 _La blonde leva un regard attristé vers Aria, qui fronçait les sourcils, étonnée. La brune murmura un discret « Elle n'est pas au courant ? » à Carrie, qui secoua la tête négativement. Aria regarda silencieusement la médium quelques secondes avant de doucement dire..._

 _« Nous ne sommes pas que des esclaves Bonnie. »_

La gorge de Bonnie se serra quand elle cita la phrase d'Aria, et elle vit le corps de Damon se raidir à la fin de son récit. Dans la tête du vampire, tout s'assemblait. La tenue qu'avait Bonnie quand il l'avait vu, l'homme... Elle était...

L'aîné des Salvatore sentit son sang bouillir au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait, et au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva brutalement se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir, une main, agrippée à sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles tuer tous ceux qui étaient dans ce bâtiment Damon... » murmura fébrilement son petit oiseau « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le vampire se retourna, et vit que Bonnie s'était aussi relevée. Elle tenait toujours sa veste d'une main, le visage baissé. Il refoula alors toute la haine qui le submergeait envers ceux qui avaient voulu faire de son redbird un esclave sexuel, et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte, et Damon remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« J'ai cru que... tu m'avais abandonné... »

Un sentiment de remords envahit Damon, alors qu'il resserrait un peu plus son emprise sur celle qui avait une place énorme dans ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Il prit le visage de Bonnie et le releva vers ses yeux, croisant son regard perdu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Il avait brisé son redbird, et aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, le soigner.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. » lui murmura-t-il

Bonnie cligna des yeux, tentant d'estomper les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle semblait dire quelque chose, mais le vampire ne l'écoutait plus, le regard posé sur les lèvres rosées de la médium. Il releva alors brusquement les yeux, croisant le regard de la rousse, avant de subitement sortir de la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

Leur retour à Fells Church fut silencieux. Damon avait prit la main de Bonnie dans la sienne au moment de passer de la Dimension Noire au monde réel, elle avait alors levé ses yeux chocolat sur lui, mais n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula de la même façon, la médium gardait son regard en direction du paysage, écoutant la musique passant à la radio, et le vampire restait concentré sur la route. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si froid. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec elle ? Malheureusement, sa question resta sans réponse étant donné que le vampire se mura dans son silence, sans même lui accorder un regard. Le trajet lui parut encore plus long,

« Bonnie ! Damon ! » cria Elena, avant de serrer son amie au point qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer

La rousse esquissa un léger sourire, et alla saluer les autres avant de monter dans sa chambre, étonnant un peu les autres par son manque d'enthousiasme. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin de se retrouver seule, de pouvoir respirer, faire le point, parce que depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette ville, elle n'avait pas eut une seule seconde pour se calmer.

Bonnie avait été capturée, vendue, elle s'était enfuie, puis avait trouvé Damon, qui l'ignorait, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Et cela l'énervait vraiment. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

La rousse s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard dans le vague. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement que ça la brûlait de l'intérieur. Parce qu'il lui faisait croire qu'il tenait à elle, puis il se mettait à l'ignorer, et repartait vers Elena. Elena, sa parfaite amie, gentille, belle, intelligente, et le pire était que Bonnie ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, parce que ce n'était pas sa faute, et parce qu'elle l'adorait. Elle l'adorait, et Damon l'aimait, ça leur faisait au moins un point en commun.

Un petit rire traversa les lèvres de la médium, mais très vite suivit de larmes. Voilà, elle craquait, Damon avait réussi à la faire pleurer, alors qu'elle était restée forte lors de sa période d'esclavagisme.

« Bonnie ? » demanda brusquement une voix

La rousse releva les yeux, et croisa le regard sombre de Meredith. Celle-ci eut un rictus compatissant, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, la serrant dans ses bras. Dans un murmure presque maternel, la chasseuse lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, et la jeune fille réussit à peine à prononcer le nom de l'aîné des Salvatore entre deux sanglots.

La brune fronça alors les sourcils, et lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pourtant, elle savait que même si Damon pouvait être très violent, il ne ferait jamais de mal à son Redbird, mais il était aussi stupide, et lui faisait de la peine sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Le plus dure, c'est que... Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il tenait à moi, que j'étais la seule pour lui, mais maintenant qu'on est revenu, je vois que je m'étais juste faite des idées. »

Meredith la serra un peu plus contre elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Bonnie pleurait sur l'épaule de son amie, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les appelle de l'étage du dessous, annonçant que le dîner était prêt.

La chasseuse descendit, laissant quelques minutes à la rousse pour se remettre. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard froid à Damon. Après tout, c'était presque devenu une habitude.

Le dîner se déroula normalement. Bonnie arriva cinq minutes après qu'il ait démarré, s'excusant, et tout le monde remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes, mais personne ne dit rien. Damon passa tout le repas à lancer des regards entendus à Elena, la faisant pouffer de rire, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Parce que c'était leur secret, et que c'était encore une autre chose que Bonnie n'aurait jamais avec lui.

Les discussions restaient les mêmes qu'avant, personne ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé à la médium, et c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. La fin du repas s'annonça très vite, au plus grand bonheur de la rousse, qui fut la première à déguerpir, sous le regard à la fois compatissant et énervé de Meredith.

« Damon, il faut que je parle. » dit-elle subitement

Le concerné se retourna vers la chasseuse, subissant son regard glacial, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Il haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda pourquoi. La brune ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de le tirer jusqu'à la chambre du vampire.

« Je ne vous savais pas si entreprenante Mademoiselle Sulez. » rigola-t-il

Et comme il s'y attendait, cela durcit encore plus le regard de Meredith. Tellement que même un motard se serait dégonflé devant elle. La chasseuse lui dit brutalement de se la fermer, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, mais finit par lui demander à quoi il jouait. Devant la réaction surprise de l'aîné des Salvatore, elle continua.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez dans la Dimension Noire, et je m'en fiche, tout ce que je sais est que tu l'ignores, et ça la fait souffrir Damon. » dit-elle froidement. « Tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle, et la lâcher comme tu le fais dès que tu retrouves Elena. Elle mérite mieux que ça. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y est passé, tu ne peux pas comprendre. » répondit brutalement Damon

La brune releva son regard vers le vampire, et le dévisagea. Son expression s'était brusquement changée en un rictus menaçant. Elle commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur leur voyage dans la Dimension Noire. La chasseuse finit alors par lui dire qu'effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais qu'il devait aller lui parler, au lieu de la fuir. Sur ces paroles, Meredith sortit de la chambre, et partit rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon. Damon garda son regard sombre posé sur la porte quelques secondes, et finit par sortir à son tour.

En sortant, il sentit son portable vibré, et vit le nom de la chasseuse sur son écran. Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle un message alors qu'ils venaient de se parler ? _« Au cas où tu la chercherais, Bonnie est dehors, sur le porche. »_ lut-il, avant de soupirer. Cette fille était vraiment... Non, en fait, il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire, elle était juste imprévisible.

Quand le vampire sortit dehors, il vit effectivement son petit oiseau accoudé à la rambarde du porche, qui semblait observer son poignet droit. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, et comprit qu'elle regardait l'hématome que lui avait laissé la poigne de fer de l'homme l'ayant acheté, pensive. Son regard s'assombrit alors, et il voulut presque repartir, mais elle le remarqua avant qu'il n'ait pu faire marche arrière.

« Hey... » murmura-t-elle, hésitante. « Alors... Tu ne m'ignores plus ? »

Damon ne réussissait pas à cerner le sens de sa question, c'était du sarcasme ou juste une question innocente ? Mais connaissant la médium, il opta pour la deuxième réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Damon ? » demanda Bonnie, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas parler

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis, pendant que Damon réfléchissait à quoi dire, et à comment le dire. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment rancunière, et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour l'avoir délaissé ces deux derniers jours.

La rousse se racla la gorge, lui montrant que ce silence devenait vraiment encombrant et qu'il avait intérêt à vite parler. Celui-ci souffla, avant de finir par se lancer.

« J'ai fait exprès de ne plus t'approcher, et je m'en veux. Meredith m'a dit que ça t'avait fait souffrir, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. » commença le vampire. « Je ne voulais juste plus te blesser Redbird. Tu es devenue esclave par ma faute, et c'est sûrement la pire chose que je pouvais te faire endurer. »

Bonnie plongea son regard dans celui du vampire, une expression impassible qu'elle n'avait que rarement. Un silence se réinstalla alors une nouvelle fois, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. La rousse semblait chercher des réponses dans les prunelles sombres de Damon. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redire quelque chose, elle parla, brisant finalement ce silence.

« Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à Elena... »

Le visage de Damon se changea brièvement en un rictus étonné, avant qu'il ne reprenne, cherchant à la fois à se défendre, et à se faire pardonner par son petit oiseau.

« Oui, je sais, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé dans cette chambre miteuse et... »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu ne l'aurais jamais éloigné de toi pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Parce que tu l'aimes trop pour ça, et que tu es prêt à prendre le risque. Alors que pour moi, c'est différent, parce que je suis la petite Bonnie, et il faut éviter de me faire souffrir, et après tout, tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant qu'Elena... » le coupa brusquement la jeune fille

 _« Redbird... »_ souffla Damon, d'une voix pleine de regret. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si énervée, révoltée. Bonnie ne le laissait même pas s'expliquer, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, ça se voyait dans son regard.

« Mais je suis peux le supporter. Je peux résister à toutes ces douleurs, je peux être forte, parce que je t'aime et ça fait mal, horriblement mal. Parce que je ne serais jamais comme elle, jamais aussi belle, jamais aussi forte, et tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant qu'elle. Et pourtant, j'y crois Damon, j'y crois tellement, parce que tu me regardes comme si j'étais la seule, ton regard, il me tue, il me brûle, et après tu retournes vers Elena, et... Et j'ai froid. J'ai froid sans toi, je me sens creuse, ton regard ne m'appartient plus, et sans lui, je ne suis rien. » avoua la jeune sorcière, à bout de souffle. « Tu... Tu me rends folle Damon. »

Elle bafouillait, ses mots se bousculaient, se perdaient, elle se mettait à nu, et Damon restait perdu dans ses prunelles. Son regard était comme dévoué alors qu'elle lui lâchait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, son regard était tellement sincère, mais aussi brisé. Le vampire fut parcouru d'un étrange frisson en entendant cette dernière phrase, que la médium venait de susurrer d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle sans même le vouloir. En réalité, c'était plus elle qui le rendait fou. Elle avait remis en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait. Damon pensait ne jamais vouloir protéger quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne, et il pensait aimer Elena.

« Pourquoi tu es soudainement devenu froid après que je t'ai tout raconté, dans la salle de bains ? »

L'aîné des frères Salvatore souffla, et hésita quelques secondes, sans aucune expression sur le visage, avant de lui révéler sans gêne qu'il avait eut envie de l'embrasser. La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embraser à l'entente de sa réponse, et Damon ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. Elle fit alors un pas vers lui, et lui demanda timidement pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait.

« Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. »

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque. » répondit la rousse. « Mais apparemment, tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour faire de même. » conclut Bonnie dans un murmure

La médium se retourna, prête à retourner à l'intérieur, quand elle sentit brusquement une main attrapé son poignet, et lui faire faire volte-face, avant de sentir les lèvres de Damon se poser sur les siennes. Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, mais finit par répondre à son baiser.

Ce moment sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de lui, le regardant avec étonnement.

« Je t'aime. » lui souffla Damon, pour seule explication. « Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque, mais je ferais tout pour te protéger Redbird. »

Un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres rosées de la jeune sorcière, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras du vampire, qui la réceptionna, lâchant au passage un léger rire, amusé de l'attitude enfantine de la rousse.

Ils allaient être heureux, elle en était sûre. Ils allaient être heureux, malgré tout ce qu'ils auraient à traverser à l'avenir, parce qu'il ne la laisserait plus tomber, et parce qu'elle ne le lâcherait plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait.


End file.
